PriPara: Oni Princess
' 'PriPara: Oni Princess '(プリパラ：鬼の王女 lit. PriPara: Princess of Oni) is a fanseries by SodaCat16. Unlike most fanseries, which follow the escapades of different characters, Oni Princess follows the story of Himeka Manaka and Gloria Ookanda and their adventures in PriPara prior to the main story. Plot Gloria Ookanda is a fresh face in PriPara. Under the pseudonym "Sugar", she has dreams to aim for the very top of idols. But how can she do that when she can't even win a simple piece of candy? Himeka Manaka faces the same problem. She's performed time and time again, with all sorts of people, and none of them really gave off any sort of spark to her. Divine Idolhood seems like a pipe dream at this point. However, when these two girls meet each other, a deep bond is formed, and soon, a unit to follow. Together, Gloria and Himeka will sing, dance, and Making Drama their way to the top of the charts! But will something stand in their way? Find out, in PriPara: Oni Princess! Characters Gloria Ookanda // Sugar A young, soft-spoken girl. She's seen as austere and a little rigid by her peers, but she just wants to make sure no one gets hurt. She absolutely fell in love with PriPara when she first set foot inside, even though her singing and dancing is a little lacking. Some say she has a special voice that draws people to her. She is a Lovely-type User and her preferred brand is Puppet Psi. Himeka Manaka The intense and exciting idol, Himeka Manaka has arrived! She's a year younger than Gloria, but is twice the intensity. She may be a bit headstrong and overconfident, but she is loving and sweet all the time. She also tends to get worried that people won't like her, a side-effect from having so many failed partners, so she can be a little clingy at times. But she's kind and considerate nonetheless. She is a Cool-type User and her preferred brand is Petite Demon. Yuri A blue bear-like mascot that promotes the girls. She's incredibly eccentric and knowledgeable, and also incredibly haughty. She's not afraid to start a fight with you if you get her started. Regardless, Yuri is also incredibly hardworking, and usually knows what's best for the girls. Usually. Cosmo Hojo Always awe-inspiring, Cosmo Hojo is both an idol and a designer. Despite her small stature, she is beloved and believed to be incredibly cute and wise. She tends to hype things up, with her "cosmic" this and "mega cosmic" that, and can be a bit absentminded, but she's referred to as "Team Mom" by many who have worked with her for how caring she is. She is a Pop-type User and her preferred brand is Tarot Fiesta. Brands (optional) Puppet Psi Puppet Psi is a Lovely brand. It is very decorative and colorful, with a motif of royalty and marionettes. They're very elegant and glittery, and are incredibly popular as well. Gloria Ookanda uses this brand. In the future, this brand was reorganized and edited, and was renamed Marionette Mu. Petite Demon A Cool-type brand, Petite Demon is the epitome of rock. Cool colors and burning passion are showcased in its design. It is said that while those who wear it may be cute, there is a raging beast inside of them. It's motifs are very punk-like, with music and animals also being generally reoccuring. Himeka Manaka uses this brand. In the future, the brand was reevaluated and changed, and was renamed to Baby Monster. Tarot Fiesta This Pop brand is very popular as well. It resembles uniforms, but is also incredibly colorful. Stars and stripes are very common, and they are often decorated and bright. These coords are said to bring a smile to anyone's face. Cosmo Hojo uses this brand. In the future, it is given a refreshing new look and is renamed Fortune Party. Fantastic Girly Fantastic Girly is a Star-type Premium brand. Their outfits hit a range of motifs, but they are always very elegant, very elaborate, and absolutely awe-inspiring. These dresses are incredibly rare, and as such, are very sought after by those who wear them. In the future, despite not changing much, it was given a new name; Dreaming Girl. Units Fresh Sing A unit made up of Gloria Ookanda and Himeka Manaka. It is the first unit to debut in Oni Princess. Their first song is PriParty and they debuted wearing the Yellow Rhythmic Idol Coord and the Blue Rhythmic Idol Coord respectively. They are the only unit to not receive their own Cyalume Coords. CoSuHi The second unit in Oni Princess, made up of Gloria Ookanda, Himeka Manaka, and Cosmo Hojo. Their first song is ゴーゴー！ワンダーランド (Gōgō! Wandārando lit. Go Go! Wonderland) and they debut in the Frozen Elegance Coord, the Sweet Elegance Coord, and Marigold Elegance coord. Their Cyalume Coords are the CoSuHi Cyalume Coord S, the CoSuHi Cyalume Coord H, and the CoSuHi Cyalume Coord C. Royal T The third unit in Oni Princess, after the splitting up and coming back together of Gloria Ookanda, Himeka Manaka, and Cosmo Hojo. Their first song is Royally Girly and they debut in the Iris Flower Language Coord, the Rose Flower Language Coord, and the Lily Flower Language Coord. Their Cyalume Coords are the Royal T Cyalume Coord S, the Royal T Cyalume Coord H, and the Royal T Cyalume Coord C, followed by the Royal T Secondary Cyalume Coord S, the Royal T Secondary Cyalume Coord H, and the Royal T Secondary Cyalume Coord C. Items PriSnips Special scissors given to each idol that are used to exchange PriTickets. They come in all kinds of colors and are very good at snipping. PriDA Phone-like devices that are used to hold an idol's schedule, and can send short messages and news updates to others. Trivia *The story takes place before the events of PriPara, so performing a Cyalume Change actually takes a ridiculous amount of effort of in idol's part due to the PriPass not being invented yet. As such, performing a Cyalume Change is considered a significant achievement. *Most of the brands are implied to be actual PriPara brands simply in the past. Category:Fanseries